Fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS) is the leading cause of preventable mental retardation in newborns in the U.S.A. The signs of extreme FAS include pre and post-natal growth retardation, neurological dysfunction and characteristic facial anomalies. Exposure to alcohol in utero may not result in complete FAS, since the threshold at which alcohol cause birth defects is not known. To date, there are no diagnostic tests which can determine the exposure of the fetus to alcohol. Recently, a meconium analysis for non-oxidative metabolites of ethanol has been described which correlates to maternal indices of risk drinking and birth parameters. This procedure will be modified into a rapid, efficient, sensitive and inexpensive assay for commercial applicability. Tandem mass spectrometry will be utilized for increased sensitivity and the ability to distinguish between metabolite concentrations resulting from common dietary sources, and levels arising from maternal alcohol use. The availability of a diagnostic test for the effects of alcohol exposure in utero will allow early identification and follow-up of at risk infants as well as identification of women at risk for alcohol use during future pregnancies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Alcohol use among pregnant women is conservatively estimated at 18.75% (approximately 750,000 neonates per year). Assuming the meconium of each alcohol exposed baby is tested, at an approximate price of $80 per meconium confirmation, the market potential reaches $60 million per year.